Cumpliendo una vieja apuesta
by VicPin
Summary: :Kyman: La maestra de Biología juntó a Cartman y a Kyle para que ambos trabajaran juntos en la tarea del mes; Kyle, a sabiendas de que el gordo no trabajaría para nada, decidió ofrecerle un trato: A cambio de su colaboración en la tarea, él, Kyle Broflovski, cumplirá con una vieja apuesta: El de chuparle las bolas. ¿Qué sucederá? ¡Pasen y lean! LEMMON.


**Cumpliendo una vieja apuesta.**

Eric Cartman y Kyle Broflovski, de 16 estaban en la habitación del primero frente a la computadora haciendo un trabajo en equipo para la tarea de Biología.

Kyle se negaba a trabajar con el gordo en un principio dado que éste no cooperaba ni para teclear la tarea y sí lo jodía mucho insultándolo y humillándolo. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo, decidido a no reprobar la materia por culpa del culón, le ofreció una oferta que, para su desgracia, sabía que el gordo no lo negaría: A cambio de que hiciera su parte de la tarea, él le cumpliría aquella absurda apuesta de chuparle las bolas tras probar que los duendes existían.

Empero, el gordo le dijo que, para hacer las cosas más interesantes, haría toda la tarea mientras que Kyle cumplía la apuesta. En pocas palabras: Él redactaría el trabajo a la vez que tendría el placer de sentir la boca de Kyle en su pene y testículos.

El pelirrojo estuvo a punto de objetar, mas se dio cuenta de que el gordo tenía la sartén por el mango y, por lo tanto, tendría que acceder a su petición.

Y ahí estaban ellos: El gordo esperando a que la ventana del Google Chrome se abriera y Kyle, totalmente nervioso, reprochándose a sí mismo por semejante humillación mientras alejaba la silla para inclinarse ante el gordo y proceder a desabrocharle el pantalón para iniciar su tarea.

Al liberar el miembro del gordo, Kyle tragó en seco y, rogando que esa humillación se terminara, se avocó a hacerle sexo oral. Cartman, por su parte, estaba completamente satisfecho; al fin había logrado que el judío cumpliera la apuesta de que le chupara las bolas, aunque claro, el chico lo hacía a cambio de que redactara el trabajo... Aunque siendo honesto consigo mismo, él no podría concentrarse al estar recibiendo sexo oral por parte de su amienemigo.

- Ahí - susurró al sentir cómo Kyle le apretaba suavemente los testículos con los dientes - … ¡Ah! ¡Sí, ahí! ¡Ugh! ¡Se siente bien!

Kyle continuó con su trabajo mientras que Cartman trataba de hacer el suyo con la mayor concentración posible. Empero, llegó un momento en que el gordo decidió mandar al carajo la tarea y, ante la sorpresa de Kyle, puso sus manos entre los cabellos de éste para mover sus caderas.

- ¡Ngh! ¡Ngh! ¡C-Cartman, espera! – reclamó Kyle - ¡Cha-charayo, c-culón! ¡Espera!

El pelirrojo se soltó como pudo del gordo y, al incorporarse, añadió:

- ¡¿Pero qué carajo te sucede, gordo cabrón?! ¡Casi me ahogas!

- Oye, judío, yo tengo necesidades y me urge atenderlas, así que ven aquí y termina lo que estabas haciendo.

- ¡Ni puta madre! ¡Tú ni siquiera has tecleado nada!

- ¡¿Y cómo carajo voy a teclear si tú me estás chupando la polla con ahínco, pendejo?!

- ¡A la chingada con esto! ¡Me largo! ¡Yo terminaré la tarea de Biología y hablaré con la maestra!

- ¡Bien! ¡Yo le diré que tú me estabas dando sexo oral!

- ¡Ni pienses decírselo, gordo idiota!

- ¡Pues entonces termina con lo que estabas haciendo!

- ¡Jódete!

Cartman le dio un puñetazo; Kyle, al caer al suelo, se dispuso a contraatacar, pero el gordo lo jaló del cabello y, forzándole a abrir la boca, logró introducirle su miembro.

- ¿Q-qué se s-siente chuparme las bolas, Kahl? – inquirió el gordo mientras movía sus caderas.

- ¡Ngh! ¡Ugh! ¡NGHH!

Unos minutos después, el gordo sacó su miembro de la boca de Kyle y la untó en todo su rostro. Kyle intentó luchar contra él, pero éste le dio una bofetada y lo lanzó a la cama.

- Tu turno – dijo el gordo mientras amarraba las manos del judío con los retazos de ropa interior que tenía en mano al arrancarle el pantalón.

- ¡Déjame, hijo de puta!

Desoyendo las protestas de su amirival, Cartman lo puso en posición de cuatro y, estirando los glúteos, comentó:

- Rosado… Uhmmm… Adorable.

- ¡¿QUÉ ME HARÁS, GORDO DE MIERDA?! – gritó Kyle.

Sin reservas, el gordo empezó a pasar su lengua en el orificio anal. Kyle, sobresaltado, exclamó:

- ¡Carajo, gordo! ¡Detente!

Cartman lo ignoró; estaba tan concentrado en su tarea de succionar y morder los glúteos de Kyle con un placer inmenso. El joven judío empezó a jadear poco a poco y, al darse cuenta de que era inútil ofrecer resistencia, no tuvo otra opción que permitirle hacer lo que quisiera.

- ¡NGH! ¡Dios! – exclamó - ¡Se siente bien!

Su miembro repentinamente despertó, quedando erecto a su máxima expresión; Cartman, al notarlo, exclamó victorioso:

- ¡Vaya, judío, veo que te gusta! ¡Sólo mírate!

- ¡Cállate!

El culón lo volteó de espaldas y se puso encima de él a la inversa; lamiéndose los labios, empezó a hacerle sexo oral. Kyle, al sentir su miembro dentro de la boca de su amirival, tomó el miembro de su contraparte y empezó a hacer la misma acción.

Tras un rato de practicar la posición del 69, Cartman sacó su miembro de la boca de Kyle y, al ponerse a la par con éste, lo besó en los labios de manera apasionada mientras lo recostaba en la cama.

Al separarse, el gordo sacó su camiseta al mismo tiempo que Kyle y, fundiéndose en un beso apasionado, ambos empezaban a rozarse los miembros de tal manera que Cartman, de una sola vez, abrió las piernas de Kyle y de un santiamén se adentró en sus entrañas.

- ¡Ah! – gimió Kyle de dolor.

El culón sonrió mientras empezaba a mover lentamente las caderas.

- ¡Sí que te ves como una puta, Kahl! – exclamó de pronto el gordo al momento de intercambiar posiciones con el pelirrojo, quedando éste encima de él.

- ¡C-cállate y terminemos con esto, ¿quieres?!

- ¡Je, como quieras!

La cama empezó a rechinar; los dos adolescentes sincronizaban sus movimientos al compás de la necesidad de sus cuerpos.

Cuando estuvieron al borde del clímax, Cartman tomó a Kyle del cuello y, con sus últimas embestidas, exclamó:

- ¡Mío!

- ¡Ah!

Ambos se besaron por última vez… Al mismo tiempo que sentían algo liberador desde su interior.

**_&%&%&_**

Kyle guardaba sus cosas en el lócker; con un suspiro, discretamente se acarició el trasero y juró mentalmente nunca más volver a ofrecerle a Cartman un trato a cambio de que coopere con algún trabajo escolar. Eso y que el gordo le chantajee con las fotos de él cubierto con sus fluidos a cambio de que fueran pareja, aunque pensándolo bien, no era nada malo tener a Eric Cartman como novio.

Unos brazos lo abrazaron por detrás y unos labios le dieron un beso tierno en el cuello; Kyle, sonriente, le dijo:

- Creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a que me saludes así, Eric.

- ¡Me alegro! – exclamó Cartman – Porque así te voy a saludar hasta delante de todos, Kyle.

- Como quieras… Y me alegro que digas mi nombre correctamente.

El culón se echó a reír mientras que Kyle cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por el mecimiento del gordo.

Mientras tanto, a lo lejos, Stan, sorprendido, comentó:

- Jamás pensé que esos dos acabarían juntos.

- Era de esperarse - replicó Kenny -… De todos modos, en algún momento tenían que resolver sus diferencias... Y creo que iré a ver a la maestra Cristhopherson para… Completar una parte del trato.

- ¡¿Eh?!


End file.
